Fire And Ice
by FireHanyou13
Summary: Omg! What would happen if Natsu and Gray BOTH have a crush on Lucy! Not good... Master Makarov and almost everyone in Fairy Tail ( except for Mira..) has gone completely insane! Lucy's father is back and so is Lisanna. How is that possible! Will Natsu stop acting like Happy around Erza? Probably not. Also what if Lucy didn't just have her Spirit Keys but another magic?
1. The Embers And Snow

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima owns it and Natsu the hunk!

**Lucy's POV**

Ok so after that last mission that we weren't even allowed to take me, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza are on guild probation; We cant go on any jobs but I asked Master Makarov to help me pay for my rent.

So here I am taking orders and serving alcohol to the guild members to pay for rent. Well at least Mira's here.

" Hey Lucy why are you doing this any way?" Macao asked.

" Because Team Natsu plus Erza and Gray went on an S class mission and got in trouble." I reply.

" But how does that involve you?" He questions.

" I'm on Team Natsu." I say.

" Wow way to take 'em by the reigns Lucy! You're gonna fit in just fine." Says Cana who is not surprisingly drinking her alcohol.

I sweat drop.

" Oh I am SO angry at Natsu he shouldn't have even taken the request!" I whisper yell.

" Well you did agree to come along.." Happy trailed off after coming out of nowhere.

" Shut up you stupid cat!" I yell.

" Hey Lucy don't take it out on Happy." Said Natsu.

" You were the one who even got me into this!" I yell at Natsu.

" Well, jeez sorry Lucy.." Said Natsu and now I feel guilt.

" Hey, Lucy! You have some mail!" Yelled Levy as she reached us.

" Hmm? I don't remember sending out anything.." I trailed off clearly confused.

When I turned the envelop over I saw the seal and I almost fainted.

" What's wrong Lucy?! Why do you look pale all of the sudden?" Happy asked as Erza checked my temperature.

" Uh it's nothing." I said as I put on a fake smile to fool everyone as to not make anyone suspicious.

I may have fooled everyone else but Natsu is smarter than he looks.

" I think I'm going to go home today I didn't get much sleep last night." I say as I leave hoping no one will pry to much.

**Erza's POV**

" I think I'm going to go home today I didn't get much sleep last night." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild doors.

" Well that wasn't like Lucy.." Gray said as I looked at the letter that she had left on the table.

" Guys. Listen up, I know its not my business to go into her stuff but I have a bad feeling she's hiding something from us." I said as I rip open the letter.

_Hello, My Dear Lucy_

_It seems that I have found you. What did I tell you? Oh right that you can run but you cant hide. I'm always watching. Better not go home alone you never know if someone will pop out._

_Oh and I guess you never were planning on telling your new friends what your last name was._

_Better be on guard I have paid the Phantom Lord guild to bring you home. You will understand that if you don't come home willingly they will destroy the Fairy Tail guild if you disobey. _

_Don't even think about using you're Celestial Magic because it's useless._

_Bye for now but remember, I'm ALWAYS watching you._

_Love Your Father,_

_Jude Heartfillia_

Now I know that what we had just read had even me scared shitless, but Natsu was even more scared.

Levy now was crying, Gray still had his cloths on and Cana spit out her alcohol.

Just then Loke decided to come bursting in the guild looking like he'd seen a ghost.

" We've got trouble! Lucy's hurt!" He yelled as we all ran for Lucy's house the rest of the guild following me, Natsu, Gray and Happy.

Oh I hope were not to late.


	2. Trouble Brews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

**Well I hope you like chapter one but let's have a little recap shall we?**

**RECAP...**

_Just then Loke decided to come bursting in the guild looking like he'd seen a ghost._

_" We've got trouble! Lucy's hurt!" He yelled as we all ran for Lucy's house the rest of the guild following me, Natsu, Gray, and Happy. _

_Oh I hope were not to late._

**END RECAP...**

**Natsu's POV**

" Let's hurry up!" I yell as Happy picked me up and lifted me into Lucy's window.

Just then when I entered I saw her in a bloody heap unconscious on the floor.

Paralyzed in fear I was dumbstruck. That is until Erza Gray and most of the guild members were in the doorway.

" Loke! How did you get to her first?!" I yell.

" I don't know! She summoned me on a subconscious level!" He yelled back at me.

" Ahhh!" Lucy cried out in agony as some idiot tried to lift her up and then me and Loke had our attention on Lucy.

" Don't pick her up!" I yell at them.

When he tries to set her down he only causes her to scream out in more pain.

" Just stop! Here give her to me!" I order as I lightly mind you pick her up.

Next I slowly walk out the door; everyone parting as to not get me angry.

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

FINALLY we get to the guild and i walk up to Mira and she leads me into the guild infirmary but first she exclaimed..

" Natsu! Wait what the heck happened to her?! Nevermind let's get her some help." Mira stated as she hurried up the stairs to open the door.

**AFTER LUCY IS FINALLY GETTING TREATED...**

" Alright Mister Dragneel, start explaining!" Mira commanded of me.

" Don't get all huffy with me! I just got word from Loke that she was hurt and she was already like that when I got there! I just wish I was there sooner.." Natsu said the last part depressedly. **(A/N: I just made up another word! depressedly; meaning the present tense form of depressed. Lol.) **

" Well I guess when she is healthy enough we can ask her." Mira pondered.

" Yeah but when will that be?" Natsu asked MiraJane.

" Oh I'd guess somewhere around next Monday." Mira estimated.

Well I just hope that Lucy's ok. She better be.

" Alright get Loke in here." Mira huffed as turned to Lucy.

**AFTER GETTING LOKE IN THE INFIRMARY...**

" Alright, Loke can you tell us how this happened?" Mira asked.

" Yeah well, I don't exactly know the full story. I got a hunch and went to her house to find her beaten bloody and staggering to the floor." He explained with his head down.

" Oh dear, Loke don't beat yourself up about it. It couldn't be helped." Mira tried to comfort him.

Just when Mira said that Lucy whimpered in pain.

I couldn't help but feel guilty and Loke probably felt the same way.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter two of Fire and Ice. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
